Forever Mine Pt1
by Court
Summary: Season 3; B&L attend a party and bring new meaning to the saying, "You can never have too much fun."


FOREVER MINE  
  
BY COURT  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Season 3; Bobby and Lindsay attend a party and bring new meaning to the saying, 'You can never have too much fun.'  
  
FEEDBACK: Just as good as those strawberry shortcake sundaes from Braum's (**YUMMY**) ... Anyhoo, if you'd like, send all delightful treats to blessed_23_83@yahoo.com, or simply hit the reply button.  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters (except Bailey) are not mine.  
  
***************************************************************** Lindsay stands at the sink in the bathroom of Bobby's office, applying her makeup. Tonight was the Boston Bar Association's annual shindig and she was forty minutes late.  
  
Never really caring for these kind of things, she would have preferred to have simply stayed at home and snuggled up with Bobby to watch a video on her Friday night, but the ending result of her case left room for a slightly more elaborate celebration.  
  
The innocent clients always brought the greatest amounts of stress into her life, and this one was no different. Thankfully, when the jury came back an hour ago, the verdict read, 'not guilty'; that alone was enough to push her to attend and bask in the glory of one of the good days - one that made her believe in what she does for a living.  
  
Everyday of the past few weeks had been long and grueling, so, naturally, Lindsay expected this one to be just that - verdict or no verdict. She knew she'd be late for the party, but did everything in her power to ensure a swift hit to points A, B, and C, including using her lunch break to grab her things from home and stash them in Bobby's office.  
  
"Oh, no," Lindsay laments, closing her eyes in frustration, as she realizes somewhere along the way one of her earrings got lost. Slowly retracing her steps, she stops momentarily to answer Bobby's ringing phone, knowing it was him. "I'm fine. I'm alive. Don't call the search party."  
  
"Too late," Bobby sniggers.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? I'm almost done."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"How's it going? Anything to brag about?"  
  
"No. I really can't tell yet, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm a little distracted."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"The fact that you're not here. It feels like I've hardly seen you at all for the past three weeks."  
  
"Bobby," she giggles. "We work in the same office every day. We sleep in the same bed every night."  
  
"During which you've been working..."  
  
"Gee. Working at work. Now, that one's hard to figure."  
  
"You know what I mean..." he huffs. "And it's not just at the office. It's at home, too."  
  
"This case is important to me, Bobby. You know that."  
  
"I do and I understand. I'm glad that all your hard work paid off. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you," she whispers.  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"Ah, don't go soft on me now, Mr. Donnell..."  
  
"You're right. I wouldn't want the waterworks to start," Bobby cracks. "Hey Linds?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"'You had me at hello.'"  
  
"Stop it..."  
  
"'You complete me.'"  
  
"You're gonna pay for this!"  
  
"Ooooh...I look forward to it." He grins. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm sure they'll let a crying pineapple in the door."  
  
"I'm hanging up," Lindsay scoffs.  
  
"Whatever gets you here faster."  
  
"Ha, ha...I'm going now. See ya in a bit."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"'Ditto.'"  
  
Lindsay lets out a high-pitched wail before slamming the receiver down, griping to herself about men as she sets out to finish getting ready.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later, Lindsay arrives at the hotel, invitation in hand. She wears a long, thin-strapped pink gown, backless, with a split cut clear to the spot just above her right knee and the bodice molded to curve upon her breasts. Her light brown, shoulder-length hair is smoothed down.the gold earrings dangling from her ears as she found the *missing* one on her car seat.makeup and perfume.with pointy pumps that match the colors of her dress.  
  
Stepping inside, she searches for Bobby amongst the crowd. Unable to find him, she walks over to where Eugene and Ellenor are standing.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey," Eugene greets her. "I hear congratulations are in order."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Congratulations," Ellenor chimes.  
  
"Thank you. Hey, nice dress. Blue looks good on you."  
  
"Thanks. Yours looks good, too."  
  
"Thanks." She pauses. "Have either of you seen Bobby?"  
  
"He went to get some more champagne," Eugene informs her.  
  
"Oh. What about Jimmy and Bec?"  
  
"They're dancing. Where's Helen?"  
  
"She had a date tonight." She motions toward the food. "I'm going to get some orderves. I haven't eaten all day.all week really."  
  
They laugh as she pats the flatness of her stomach and walks away. She greets friends as she passes, but doesn't let them stop her from reaching her goal, until a loud and rather sharp wolf-like whistle ignites her attention. She turns to face Bailey Roberts - fellow defense attorney, known for his major designs on Lindsay .amongst other things.  
  
"Hello Bailey," she smiles, rolling her eyes inwardly. Truth be told, he wasn't a bad guy - looks or personality wise - he was just the biggest pest she'd ever encountered.  
  
"You look absolutely incredible." Lindsay laughs, looking away uncomfortably. "I'm serious. You're amazing."  
  
"Thank you," she blushes.  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
"Um." she wants to say 'no' - she has to. Bobby would be infuriated if she danced with another man before him - especially this one. A little jealousy goes a long way for them (hello Judge Kittleson), but this would go too far. Mr. Overeater would have none of this. "Bailey, I really can't. I was just going to grab a snack. Maybe later?"  
  
"Come on, Lindsay, you know that won't happen. Every guy in this place will be on your dance card before long." he grins.  
  
Lindsay shakes her head, wanting to scream. "Stop being so cute."  
  
"Stop being so irresistible."  
  
'Ugh," she thinks, regretfully. This was gonna take a while. Why can't she just be one of those people that says 'no' once then storms away without another thought?  
  
Bobby has his eyes on them as this little 'moment' plays out. Damn Roberts. Damn him and his flirting. Lindsay was with someone - with HIM - and he knew it. Still, he chooses to harass her like some lost puppy. Enough was enough.  
  
"Oh, Lord." Ellenor groans as she watches Bobby tread over to Lindsay and Bailey. "Don't tell me Bobby's going to punch him or something."  
  
What Ellenor didn't know was that he had something completely different in mind. Sneaking up behind Lindsay, he wraps his arms around her waist and locks eyes with Bailey. After darting an intense glare his way, Bobby drops a kiss on her shoulder and whispers "hey baby." in her ear.  
  
Lindsay smiles, trying not to look too pleased for Bailey's sake. She turns in Bobby's arms and before she can speak, his mouth covers hers. "Hi," she greets him in a gentle voice, pulling back.  
  
"Bailey," Bobby says, dryly.  
  
"Bobby," he replies in the same tone.  
  
"Uh, hum." Lindsay clears her throat. "I think I'm going to go see about those orderves." She turns to Bobby. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah," Bobby's icy connection with Bailey breaks as his eyes meet hers.warm and inviting. 'She's mine. She's mine. She's mine. Mine. Mine. All mine.' His mind chants what he aches to scream in the punk's face as he threads his fingers with hers, possessively. Lindsay looks at Bailey. "See you later."  
  
"Later.remember you owe me a dance, Ms. Dole."  
  
"I'm not likely to forget," Lindsay asserts, turning as Bobby tugs her in the other direction. She giggles as he nips her ear and husks, "I'll bet I can make you."  
  
"I can't believe you," she giggles, sampling a chip.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That little PDA you pulled back there." He looks baffled. She smiles. "Public display of affection, Bobby."  
  
"OH." He nods, understanding. "I was simply staking my claim."  
  
"Ha!" She roars. "I suppose I should have attached the flag of Robert Gordon Donnell somewhere on this gown."  
  
"So, you aren't open to 'PDAs'?"  
  
"Oh, I most certainly am. I'm just sorry that you don't do it more often."  
  
Chuckling, Bobby grabs her by the waist. She gasps in surprise to his actions. What he does next sends shivers down her spine: his long, sensuous fingers trail up her bare back and he kisses her with a deep passion.long, touching her tongue with his own. "What do you say we trash the food and make better use of this table?" He says, huskily.  
  
She laughs. "That's a little too much PDA for me."  
  
"Make up your mind, Dole."  
  
"Shut up, Donnell," Lindsay throws back with a teasing grin.  
  
Adoringly, Bobby gazes in her eyes as he frames her face in his hands. "Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?"  
  
"No.Bailey beat you to it." She smiles, anticipating his reaction.  
  
"Ugh," he growls. Suddenly, his eyes light up. "I can do better."  
  
"Prove it." she murmurs against his lips.  
  
Bobby groans, wondering exactly how he could do that HERE. An epiphany becomes the cure to his problem and he grabs her hand, dragging her behind him as his footsteps reflect his eagerness. They step through the door leading to the hallway and he moves until they're around the corner. Backing her against the wall, his mouth feasts on hers, feverishly. She responds.  
  
As his lips find her neck, Lindsay sighs. "Bobby.we can't." she mutters, unsure of exactly what it is he plans to do.  
  
"Shh." Bobby whispers "listen." he instructs, nibbling on her collarbone, his hands pushing her straps down absentmindedly. He moves to look into her eyes, placing his hands on either side of her head. The fire she sees in them gives her chills all over. "The first time I saw you.I said to myself, 'damn.'." she laughs "I thought it couldn't get any better than that.I was wrong." her eyes implore him as if he's made a mistake, but he smiles "you've only gotten more breathtaking since then." he leans closer "I can't tell you how many times I look at you through my office window and wish you were in my arms.or how many times I look over at that couch and think of us.together.naked." her moan drives him to her mouth, where he stays for a few long moments. "then there are times like tonight.when you wear dresses or negligees that don't fail to hide your.attributes." he presses her harder against the wall "there's only one thing I can truly think of all night." she whispers 'what's that' and he speaks again "taking it off of you." they kiss again..he breathes hard as he resumes his speech. "you are so beautiful.lovely.cute.enticing.sexy.so many things that I can't find words to describe them all."  
  
This time, she grabs his face and begins their kiss. It's mind boggling and neither wants to end it. "God, Lindsay.we really shouldn't have done this."  
  
"Why?" She mumbles in-between kisses.  
  
"Because I can't stop." kiss "I want you so much.now."  
  
One of his hands leaves the wall and travels the length of her side, seductively. His fingertips find the peak of her split and move beneath the material, caressing her thigh.  
  
The sound of shoes clattering on the floor startles them to separation. Bobby is pushed against the opposite wall by Lindsay in a sudden movement. They look over to face none other than.  
  
"Bailey?!" Lindsay exclaims in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Checking on you. I saw the two of you come through here.I thought you were arguing or something."  
  
"Oh.well, we're not."  
  
"AND - even if we were, it wouldn't be any of YOUR business!" Bobby shouts, seething. He admits, he's wanted to kick some ass before - and even done so a few times - but NEVER had he wanted to THIS badly.  
  
"Bobby." Lindsay nudges him in the side with her elbow. He gives her a look that says 'WELL!'. She turns to Bailey. "I appreciate your concern, Bailey, but as you can see, I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah.I can see." He speaks in a quiet voice. "You should fix those straps before you go back to the party." he turns to Bobby "and you might wanna rub that lipstick off of your mouth. Just a suggestion." He isn't phased by Bobby's glare. Smiling at Lindsay, he kisses her hand. "See you later."  
  
Turning away, he walks off, missing the look of pure disgust on Bobby's face.  
  
"Prick," Bobby sneers.  
  
"He was only trying to help."  
  
"Lindsay, the guy is a liar. He knew we weren't arguing. He wanted to swoop in and steal any chance of intimacy away from us. He wants ONE thing - YOU."  
  
"Even if that's true, he won't get me. I'm yours, Bobby. All yours." She says softly, rubbing her thumb over his cheek.  
  
"I might need some convincing," he jokes.  
  
Grabbing him by the lapels, their mouths are joined instantly. She kisses him with so much passion, he moans in appreciation.  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"Um, uh - I -" he stammers.  
  
"Cuz that was only a preview," she purrs.  
  
Before Bobby knows what's happening, Lindsay is halfway down the hall. He runs to her and grabs her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the party. We can't stay gone forever."  
  
"Lindsay, there are three hundred people in there. There's no way they'll notice if we're missing."  
  
"BOBBY - I DID NOT spend a hundred and fifty dollars on this dress to wear it in public for five minutes!"  
  
"Fine," he concedes. "But we're not staying long."  
  
"I hope you're not going to be grumpy all night because of this."  
  
"As long as I don't have to deal with any more boy toys I'll be fine."  
  
"'Boy toys'?"  
  
"That's what you and Helen call them, right?"  
  
Lindsay shakes her head, laughing, as she helps Bobby to remove the lipstick, while he secures the straps back onto her shoulders. "I wanna dance."  
  
Playfully, he raises his eyebrows. "With me?"  
  
"Actually, no...I thought Jimmy might like to," she grins.  
  
"You'll have to steal him away from Judge Kittleson," he leers. "But hey - that could work out. We'd both have someone to dance with." She swats him. "Ow!"  
  
"Let's not go down that road again," she suggests, warningly.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I wouldn't want to have to sleep alone two nights in a row again."  
  
'Uh, oh.' Bobby mentally kicks himself. Guessing by the look on Lindsay's face, he was either in a heap of trouble or thisclose to being so. "Sorry. I'll stop."  
  
"That'd be smart," she nods stiffly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Come on," he kisses her forehead, tenderly. "Let's go dance."  
  
"Yeah. Jimmy's taken, but I'm sure Bailey's ready and willing," she smirks.  
  
"Funny," he grumbles.  
  
"Awe, poor baby," Lindsay kisses him softly on the lips.  
  
"You're mean," Bobby pouts.  
  
"But you love me anyway, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I do," he smiles, kissing her.  
  
"Love you," she coos, nuzzling her nose to his. They silently hold one another for a moment, until Lindsay whines, "Bobbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I wanna dance!"  
  
"So you keep saying," Bobby groans. "Lindsseeeeeeeeeeee" he mocks her.  
  
"What?!" Lindsay snaps, irritated.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He grins, extending his hand to her.  
  
"Ahhh..." she sighs, accepting his hand. "I suppose you'll do."  
  
"Why, thank you," he chuckles, smacking her lightly on the bottom as they walk back inside, heading for the dance floor.  
  
to be continued...  
  
DID YA LIKE?! I SURE HOPE SO!! I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE WHERE THIS IS GOING, BUT I PLAN ON HAVING SOME FUN (HENCE THE SUMMARY). I'M OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE. LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO CONTINUE OR JUST TRASH THE WHOLE THING, LOL! THANKS FOR READING!! :) :) 


End file.
